User interfaces have traditionally relied on input devices such as keyboards, which require physical manipulation by a user. Increasingly, however, it is desired to detect and monitor the physical positions and movements of users within a scene or environment. User motions and gestures can be used in some environments as user commands and inputs to automated systems.
One challenge with utilizing user motions and gestures as inputs to automated systems can be identifying a location of a portion of an input device that is covering a part of the user interface. Accordingly, there is a need to improve ways to determine the location of input devices within a scene or environment.